


Puppies

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [8]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick, Jack's at work so Sebastian comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

Alex sniffed and pressed his sleeve to his dripping nose. He’d run out of tissues about half an hour ago and simply didn’t have the energy to get up and get more. He groaned and curled up more into the duvet, despite the amount of blankets piled on top of him Alex still felt cold. It just wasn’t the same without Jack there to cuddle him and replenish his tissues. Jack had gone to work, leaving Alex all alone with a very miserable cold. He said he’d try to get out early but that was only two hours ago and Alex had a long, sicky day in front of him. 

Alex moved to get up, deciding it was probably about time he took some medicine and maybe had a drink. He pulled on one of Jack’s hoodies as along with being a sniffly mess he’d been feeling shivery ever since he woke up. He walked into the kitchen where he found the medicine lined up the counter next to a note. 

‘Hey ‘Lex,   
I’m sorry you’re not feeling well and I’m not there. I wrote down all the doses for you ‘cause I know you suck at remembering how much to take!   
Feel better baby,   
See you tonight  
Jack xx’ 

Alex smiled at the message, Jack was so sweet to him even when he wasn’t there. Though it did make Alex miss him more. He poured out the correct doses of medicine just as Jack had told him before downing it. Luckily due to his very blocked nose he couldn’t actually taste it. He poured out a glass of orange juice from the fridge because his mum had always nagged him about drinking more vitamin C. He was on his way back to bed with his drink and new box of tissues in hand when he felt sometimes stand on his foot.   
“Hey Sebastian, I forgot you were here.”   
The little dog just looked up at his owners, turning his head slightly confused by the change in his voice.   
“Sorry bud, I know I sound like crap. It’s what being sick does to you,” Alex said before breaking off into a coughing fit.   
Sebastian obviously thinking he was helping started barking until Alex had regained control over his breathing.   
“Thanks bud,” Alex said, leaning down to stroke behind the dog’s ears, making his tail sweep across the floor.   
“Do you want to watch a movie?” Alex asked the dog.   
He’d had enough of sitting in his bed all alone, it wasn’t like he would sleep without Jack there anyway. Sebastian just wagged his tail and ran off into the living room with Alex following closely behind. After Alex had curled up on the couch with a blanket and Sebastian in his lap he flicked through his movie collection for something to watch.   
“Any opinions boy?”   
Sebastian didn’t reply and just curled him up on Alex’s chest. He just smiled and continued scrolling down the list on the tv screen until he came across an old favourite. The Beach, well he’d always had a thing for Leonardo Dicaprio. It didn’t take long before Alex’s eyes grew heavy and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, even for Leo. So he wrapped an arm around Sebastian who was still asleep on his chest and fell asleep. The sound of congested snoring feeling the apartment. 

 

Jack walked down the road back to their apartment building. He’d decided to walk to work as the spring weather was so lovely and he really hated being stuck in traffic. He was planning to surprise Alex by coming home early, he managed to get out of work at lunch time and had stopped by a local pharmacy for supplies.   
He opened the door to their apartment and was greeted by the soft sound of Alex snoring. Jack smiled as he walked into the living room and found Alex and Sebastian curled up asleep on the couch. Jack stroked Sebastian's ears and the little dog perked up a bit.   
“Hey bud, have you been looking after Alex for me?” Jack asked, before moving over to run his hand through Alex’s hair and feeling his forehead at the same time.   
“Jack?”   
Alex’s voice cracked as his eyes opened to see Jack standing above him.   
“Hey baby, how are you feeling? You’re a bit warm.”   
“Kinda shitty, what time is it? How long have I been asleep?” Alex asked.   
“It’s just after one, I got out of work early.”   
Alex smiled but it was cut short when he went into a coughing fit, forcing him to sit up Sebastian fell of his chest as Alex tried not keep his lungs inside his body.   
“Shh, shh you’re okay,” Jack cooed, rubbing Alex’s back.   
“That hurt,” Alex groaned.   
“Aw ‘Lex, do you need some more medicine?”   
“Yeah, it’s probably been awhile.”   
Jack nodded and went to fetch some, kissing Alex on the forehead before he left. When he returned, medicine and extra tissues in hand he found Sebastian curled back on Alex’s lap.   
“Awh you two are just adorable,” Jack teased.   
“Shut up,” Alex replied, coughing into his sleeve.   
Jack just smiled and sat beside Alex, pouring out the medicine and giving it to his very stuffed up boyfriend.   
“How did you get off work so early?” Alex asked, blowing his nose with a tissue instead of his sleeve for a change.   
“I told my boss I’d do some work for him over the weekend some time,” Jack said.   
“Why did you do that?”   
“‘Cause I couldn’t leave you all alone why you’re ill,” Jack replied.   
“Jack, it’s a cold, I’m fine. I don’t want you to have to spend all your free time working because of me.”   
Jack looked at his sick boyfriend, with his pale cheeks and nose red enough to lead the sleigh through a snowstorm. He was the sweetest, most genuine human being and for some reason he was all Jack’s.   
“I don’t care about that, I just wanted to make you were okay.”   
“I’m okay.”   
Jack kissed forehead and went to move down to his lips but that’s when Sebastian decided he really wanted to be involved and started licking Jack’s face.   
“Ew Seb, I thought I told you not to do that,” Jack complained, wiping his face with his hand.   
“Maybe your face just tastes like his asshole,” Alex said.   
“Well you would know.”   
Alex started laughing so hard he was choking. Jack was about to perform the heimlich maneuver when Alex finally stopped.   
“Stop making me laugh, it hurts.”   
“Sorry ‘Lex.”   
Alex smiled and leant in to kiss Jack again but this time it was the sound of Jack’s stomach rumbling that ruined the mood.   
“I think someone needs some lunch.”   
“Yeah, I brought some soup on the way home. Do you want some?” Jack asked.   
“Sure.” 

Jack stood in the kitchen heating the soup over the hop, it wasn’t exactly a great cook but he could manage to heat up some soup. It was surprised when Alex appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his heavy head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“I didn’t think you’d get up.”   
“I was cold without you beside me,” Alex sniffed.   
“Only you would feel so cold in the middle of summer,” Jack said.   
“Summer colds suck,” he said and Jack felt him shiver against his back.   
“Well this’ll warm you up, why don’t go you sit down?”   
Alex nodded and let go of Jack, moving over to sit at their kitchen counter. He was still sniffing every couple of seconds as despite his nose being completely blocked it was also like a fucking tap.   
“Just blow your nose,” Jack said, placing the bowl of hot soup in front of them both.   
“I’m at the table, it’s not polite,” Alex said.   
Jack laughed and together they ate. It was spicy chicken, Alex’s favourite and though he couldn’t really taste it, he still appreciated the effort Jack had put into it. 

“Can I get you anything else?” Jack asked when they’d finished.   
“Some tea would be wonderful,” Alex said.   
“Go pick a movie and I’ll get the tea.”   
Alex got up and shuffled back to the couch, stopping to cough halfway there. Jack winced at the sound but continued to make the tea, he hated it when Alex got so ill but he’d do his best to make him feel better.   
Jack carried the tea into the living room where Alex was having a fight with one of the blankets.   
“Hmm, ‘Lex, what are you doing?” he asked, putting the tea on the table.   
“I got a bit tangled up,” Alex sniffed, he looked so pitiful with his messed up hair and tissue stuck up his nose.   
“Oh come here.”   
Jack helped untangled Alex from the blanket and wrapped him up, so he was in one big blanket burrito.   
“Better?”   
“Apart from one thing…”   
“What’s that?”   
“I can’t drink my tea now,” Alex replied, as he tried to move his hands but they were trapped by the blanket.   
“Guess I’ll just have to feed you.”   
Alex raised an eyebrow as Jack picked up the mug and lifted to his mouth, tipping it so Alex could drink without the need of his hands.   
“Okay?” Jack asked.   
“Great, you might have to wipe my nose for me though…”   
“You’re lucky I love you…”   
“Love you too.”   
“So what are we watching?” Jack asked.   
The title screen to the first Harry Potter movie was on the tv and Jack smiled, Alex could be such a little nerd. He ended up sat with Alex bundled up next to him, Alex’s head resting on his shoulder as he helped him drink his tea every so often. And even wiped his nose, Alex really was lucky to have Jack. Not everyone boyfriend would be so loving and willing to take care of them, especially over a cold. But not as lucky as Jack felt to have Alex, the idiot who could sick at the drop of a hat but was more caring than any person on earth. 

As Alex fell asleep, with head now in Jack’s lap; Jack couldn’t help thinking just how much he loved Alex and how maybe it was time to take on the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I'm back!!   
> Sorry I disappeared for a while, it's been a busy couple of weeks. It was my birthday so I've been celebrating :)   
> I hope you're all alright and as always, thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
